codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2
premiered on MBS and TBS at 17:00 JST on April 6, 2008, is the second part of the anime series, Code Geass. Prior to the series' television broadcast, three private preview screenings of episode 1 were held on March 15 and March 16 in Osaka and Tokyo respectively, which was attended by the series' Japanese voice actors as well as a pool of 3800 randomly selected applicants. On April 15, 2008, at 17:00 JST, the last 6 minutes of the then unaired third episode was accidentally posted onto the Internet due to an error by Bandai Channel, Bandai's online broadcast channel and the series online distributor, in the midst of testing a system preventing illegal online uploads. Plot A year later, after the event of R1, C.C. restores Lelouch's memories of being Lelouch vi Britannia, the Eleventh Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, being Zero, having a sister, and avenging his mother. He once again takes the identity of Zero to lead the surviving Black Knights. Lelouch continues to search for Nunnally, but is surprised to discover she has become Governor of Area 11, and his old friend Suzaku Kururugi is by her side protecting her. When he fails to get her back, he manages to legally exile all his followers and joins forces with the United Federation of Nations. He then kidnaps The Chinese Federation's Empress to gain support to free Japan. After another battle between the Black Knights and Britannia, Prince Schneizel el Britannia (the Second Prince of the Britannia), reveals Zero's true identity to Lelouch's followers, the Black Knights, along with his power Geass, and how he used and caused countless innocent people to die. Feeling used by Zero, the Black Knights try to kill Lelouch who manages to escape thanks to a Geass user named Rolo who had been masquerading as his brother during the year of Zero's absence, but Rolo's heart stops as a result of repeated usage of his Geass and he dies saving Lelouch, who loses his will to live. Now alone, Lelouch goes to confront his father as his last action. Lelouch learns that his father and mother, whose Geass allowed her to possess a girl after her death, were searching for C.C. to use her power to make the Ragnarök Connection, a method in which the world would be remade according to Charles' will. Lelouch stops the Ragnarök Connection with his Geass, erasing his parents' existences in the process. Now allied with C.C. and Suzaku, Lelouch declares himself Britannia's 99th emperor. As Emperor, Lelouch uses his Geass to make Brittania follow him, he then initiates a military rebellion while freeing Japan as part of his plan "Zero Requiem". He is opposed by Prince Schneizel and Princess Nunnally's forces which also includes the Black Knights. Britannia emerges victorious in the fight and, with command of a massive WMD system to force a surrender, Lelouch becomes ruler of the world. Two months later, Lelouch and Suzaku unleash the final part from Zero Requiem: having faked his death, Suzaku disguises himself as Zero and assassinates Lelouch in public. Suzaku kills Lelouch since the world's hatred and anger was all focused on him and his tyranny, ending at the same point all of the world's major conflicts with his death. In the aftermath, Nunnally becomes the 100th Empress of Britannia and Suzaku becomes the New leader of the Black Knights, still disguised as Zero. See Also *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (Prequel) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion II — Transgression (Compilation up to episode 16) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion III — Glorification (Compilation) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Re;surrection (Sequel) Category:Media Category:Anime